


Dear Diary

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lena's day had been going pretty well. She'd managed to catch Kara for a lunch date, and she was on time for her meeting with a new contractor. Then her day blew up in her face, literally.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Well this will be an exciting diary entry."
> 
> I'm a day behind because I felt ill yesterday (yay that time of year when a sniffley nose is horrible because it is so cold outside) which is totally my excuse if this little ficlet doesn't make any sense!

“Are you…” Kara tightened her arms around Lena’s body as she clutched the smaller woman against her chest. “Are you OK?”

Lena swallowed hard, her eyes caught on the sight of the burning helicopter half a mile below, unable to look away from the carnage. “I…” The dark-haired woman’s voice stuttered. “I don’t know?”

Kara’s mouth flattened into a tight line as she adjusted her hold minutely on Lena to let her eyes scan across the entirety of Lena’s body in a search for any miniscule injury. “You’re not hurt,” Kara breathed out thankfully after a long moment, “but, that… that was close. If I hadn’t had been there…”

“I’d still be down there.” Lena agreed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kara’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to take you to the DEO,” Kara murmured as she angled her body upward to float higher into the clouds above National City, “I need to avoid the news helicopters, so you might want to close your eyes.” 

“Oh.” Lena blinked as she felt Kara rising into the sky and the wreckage below suddenly became smaller. The CEO squeezed her eyes closed tightly while her fingers clutched at Kara’s crisp white shirt. “Well, at least this will be an exciting diary entry. Dear Diary, I ate a kale salad for lunch and my girlfriend called me a heathen for ‘dissing’ her triple cheese triple meat burger, I survived another assassination attempt from my brother’s highly paid but poorly skilled lackeys, but the day took an upward swing when I noted that you can see my girlfriend’s abs through her dress shirt. Love, Lena.” 

“Mhm,” Kara chuckled softly, “you know if you wrote any of this down Alex would somehow know and she’d appear in your apartment, in full tactical gear, to reemphasise the importance of keeping my identity a secret.”

“You’re the one that told me your identity!” Lena complained playfully. “Your sister has to be nicer to me now that I’m your girlfriend!”

“Apparently that’s not the way it works,” Kara replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, “as a big sister she gets to needle my ‘romantic partners’ to make sure that they’re good for me.” 

“Ugh,” Lena groaned, “I knew I should have changed my name, being a Luthor just gives her far too much ammunition.”


End file.
